


Lost in Transition

by Emmagem803



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dick Pics, Gift Fic, IT Derek, M/M, Pre-Slash, computer, vague company shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/pseuds/Emmagem803
Summary: It's just a peaceful day at work until Stiles' computer freezes.





	Lost in Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelientKnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelientKnox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday lovely. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles’ fingers drummed on the smooth surface of his desk. He was sure by the end of the week there would be indents in the wood. He angrily clicked around the screen of his frozen computer. The new design software the company was forcing them to use still seemed to be in its alpha stage. It was not only incredibly clunky to use, but the processing speed for the entire computer was completely shot.

And then the mouse stopped as an error message appeared blazing right in the center. 

"Argggghhhhhh," he screamed, clicking uselessly. At least it would show the piece of shit how he felt.

He grabbed at his phone and pulled up the number from his history.

“IT department how can I help you?” 

The man on the other end sounded familiar. The only person he knew from IT was Derek. “Derek?”

There was a pause. “Stiles?”

He smiled, swaying in his chair. “Hey man, I’m having some problems with my computer.”

“Is your design software still freezing?” 

“Yup,” Stiles chirped. "This time with a stalled mouse, compliments of the house."

He heard a sigh from the other end, but it sounded like Derek tried to move the phone away from his mouth and failed. “Yeah, we’ve got five other computers with similar problems. I’m sorry, but it may take an hour or so before anyone can get around to it.”

“That’s okay.” He wasn’t going to bitch about something that wasn’t Derek’s fault. He could do menial work on his phone in the meantime. 

“If it applies, take a screenshot of the error message. That’ll help out immensely.”

“No problem, I’ll see you in an hour!” he said, hanging up. The IT department was just on the other side of the floor, so he and Derek had met several times. They hung out in the breakroom, throwing around comments when they passed in the halls (And Stiles was _definitely_ not staring at his ass). He was always pulling the fanciest leftover meals from the fridge. Stiles had told him on several occasions that he was willing to swap at any time. 

Stiles tried to move the mouse again, to no avail. Just for funsies, he pressed the screenshot keys a few times, but just to be sure he took out his phone. If the computer decided to make him look like a dirty liar, he would have all the evidence he needed. He swiped to open his camera, which was for some reason on the gallery. It took him a moment for the screen to load, and when it did, Stiles had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming. 

That dick.

Specifically, that dick that was just sitting there right on his screen, in the middle of his office. He quickly slapped his phone down onto the desk, burying his face into the crook of his elbow in embarrassment. Once he’d recovered, he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. He was lucky to be stationed right next to the window, so no one could sneak up behind him. 

He slowly pulled up the picture again and looked at it closely. The anger bubbling under his skin made his focus razor sharp. He didn’t know this dick, but in the background, he could see the black faux leather seating of the bar down the street. Stiles thought back to the last time he was there. He was with Scott. This was not Scott’s penis, it was too short, and the poor baby would turn beat red if he even heard the word ‘dick pic.’ No, this belonged to someone else. He’d gone to the bathroom a few times, but he either had his phone on him, or Scott was watching over it. What kind of pervert steals phones and plants dick pics?! And in the middle of a public place?!

Questions that would have to be answered later. 

He swiped away from the offending image to the actual camera. He took two quick shots of the screen before turning away from it completely. If he had to work from his phone, he was doing it from the comfort of the communal couch, damn it. 

~oOo~

An hour later he wandered back to his desk. At first, he didn’t see anyone there, but as he turned the corner he could see the lower half of a human sticking out from under the leg space. “Oh, hi!” 

The legs fluttered a bit, and soon the whole person was revealed. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the sight of Derek. The fucking Hulking Hottie. He was broad as a barn and his shoulders were practically ripping the seams of his shirt. His eyebrows were knitted together in a perpetual scowl, which was a shame because from what Stiles could remember, the man had some pretty stellar eyes. Of course, none of this came out of his stupid mouth, but, “Holy crap, how did you fit down there?” seemed to slip right through. 

Derek’s lips dipped into a terrifying scowl, and Stiles had to force himself to stand his ground. He pulled his head out of his ass by deftly changing the subject. “Sorry. And sorry for not being here when you got started. Long time no see.”

Derek shook his head, making his spiked up hair sway (which how?). “it's only been a week. And I’m just getting started.” He pointed down to where he’d been laying. “I had to do a hard reset. So you’ll need to log back in once it comes back on.”

“Roger,” he said. He sat down as Derek pulled himself off the ground. “So I’m really hoping that I’m not the only one that keeps calling you guys about this.”

“No,” Derek said, “We’ve been running around fixing these problems for weeks.” He cast a scathing glance at the offending piece of hardware. 

“What’s causing it?” Stiles asked.

Derek thought for a moment. “Basically, this design software is from last year, and these computers were signed by Michelangelo.”

Stiles laughed. “Tell me how you really feel.” He spun around as the dark screen brightened onto the login page. He typed in his information and surrendered his seat to Derek. “So is there anything I can do to stop it from freezing?”

“Just take it slowly,” he said, “the program is taking up a lot of this poor thing’s processing power.”

“So soothe it like a beloved grandma, got it.” 

Derek snorted but continued to keep his eyes on the screen. “I'm going to take down some of your background programs, hopefully that will let it breathe.” He turned away to face Stiles. “So if you need any of them back on, here's how you do it.” He showed him where the startup app menu was and how to work it.

“So that’s as much as I can do for now,” Derek said, pulling himself out of the chair. “What you really need is a better computer, but let’s hope this will do.”

“What about the error message? What did that mean?” Stiles asked. 

Derek froze, turning as if it was physically painful. “There was an error message?”

“Oh, noooooooo,” Stiles said, “Must have disappeared when both of us were gone.” He found it amusing, but Derek looked like his eyebrows were going to blast off into space. “Don’t worry though, I took pictures of it with my phone.” 

Derek’s shoulders visibly sagged. Stiles felt bad for the poor guy; he obviously had a lot on his plate. “That’s good. Send me those pictures and I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“I’ll get right on it,” Stiles agreed. His phone and his computer shared accounts, so all the pictures on his phone would be there once he opened the drive. 

Derek turned to leave, but apparently changed his mind. “You know what, the IT account is going to be overrun with response emails, it’ll be easier if I just give you mine.” He pulled off a sticky note from the desk and jotted down the address. “This way I’ll see it when I get back to my office.”

“Thank you, I hope all this crazy settles down soon.”

Derek offered a small, barely there smile, and Stiles thought it thoroughly transformed his face. Absolutely beautiful. “I doubt it will, but thank you for the thought.” He tipped his head and was already walking away.

Stiles spun around a few more times to get himself more comfortable, before settling into his ‘get shit done’ position. A few hours later, when his immediate project was finished, he pulled up his email. The internet was still running slowly, so it took some time for either to load, so much so that none of the preview images were showing up. He typed in Derek’s address and attached the three pictures he took. He wrote out _Hope you have fun with these,_ and sent it on its merry way. 

He didn’t give it any more thought until 5:00, when he was doing his ‘end of the day’ routine. He checked his email, filled out some replies, ‘I’ll get back to you tomorrow’s’, but he was surprised to see a reply from Derek. Even more so that the subject bar read “We need to talk.”

“Well that isn’t ominous and foreboding.” He clicked on to see just two short lines. _I need to talk to you about the pictures you sent. Is there a time you could meet me in my office?_

That was an odd response to an error message, Stiles thought. _‘It’s probably dying. I’ll have to get a new computer.’_ But what if it was something worse, like an info-stealing virus. If it was found on his computer, and the company concludes that he didn’t do enough to protect it, he could get in serious trouble.

He couldn’t leave with that hanging over his head. _I’ll come by your office on my way out._ Simple. To the point. He quickly finished up his routine and packed everything up. He’d talk to Derek and hopefully be out of there by 5:30. 

As he walked over to the offices, he took out his phone to text Scott about his plans. _Going to be a little late, have to meet with someone._

Just as he was getting into the IT Department, he received a reply. Just a picture of a delectable rotisserie chicken. Stiles knew from past experience that it was butter and garlic flavor, it made his mouth salivate. I’ll make it as quick as possible. <3

He tapped at the picture to get a better view. The gallery pulled up and he could see all images in order of activity. To his shock, the cursed dick pic was front and center, not the pictures he had taken of his computer. A ball of industrial lead shot right to his stomach. He swiped at the screen, desperately pulling up the image. Why was that one up front? He couldn’t see what the activity was from his phone, but if it was the last thing that was activated, and not the two error pictures, then there was really only one explanation.

He’d sent the mystery dick pic to Derek. 

And he was going to die.

He’d sent a dick pic _to Derek._ From his _computer._ On a _fucking work email._

How was he not fired? He felt his breath sharpening, compressing into quick, painful pants. Should he just assume he’s fired and run from the building? How far should he run? To another state? Another country? Probably another country. Poor Scott, he wouldn’t be able to find a better roommate. 

He stopped and took a steadying breath. No, no that wasn’t necessary. He needed to calm down. Derek was his friend. He obviously didn’t take it as offensive, because otherwise, he would be getting an email from the HR department, not Derek. He started walking again, determined to get to him as soon as possible. Stiles would apologize profusely and just take whatever punishment Derek decided was appropriate. 

Despite trying to stay calm, Stiles was out of breath by the time he was knocking on the IT office. 

Derek was the only one still there. The large windows on the far side showed off the dark, emptying lot. He was in that corner, still sitting at his desk. As Stiles got closer, he could see that a small section the top had been cleared off. Two plastic cups were standing there and two wine coolers right next to them. Stiles was taken aback by the sight. He didn't take Derek to be the ‘alcohol at work’ type. 

Derek saw him approaching, and Stiles’s soul was immediately penetrated by the mother of all glares. He had it all wrong, he wasn’t getting fired, he was getting murdered. Those drinks were poisoned and they were going to reenact _Princess Bride_ and he wouldn’t even blame Derek. 

“Hello, Stiles.” he kicked out another chair, a clear invitation for Stiles to sit, and he did, staring down at his hands. The inside of his head was just a constant high pitched screaming.

Strangely, he wasn't the only one. Derek’s hands were spasming around. Stiles peeked up at his face and he kept opening his mouth like he didn't know how to start the conversation. Stiles sure as hell wasn't going to help him.

Eventually, Derek just sighed and grabbed one of the coolers and started pouring it into a cup. “Do you know why I called you here?” He sounded physically pained.

Stiles winced. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” 

The sound of the pouring stopped. Derek looked like the world was crashing around him. “A-accidentally?” Derek’s face turned to the picture of mortification instantly. 

Stiles blinked, his mind drawing a blank. He had the strange sensation that he had somehow slipped into an alternate dimension, where nothing was making sense, but all the laws of physics were working fine. When he finally got air into his lungs, he said, “Wait, did… did you-”

“Oh God,” Derek groaned, pressing the heel of his palm over his mouth. His eyes moved around the room frantically, like he was looking for an escape. “I-I-I-”

“Holy shit!” Stiles shouted, his brain finally kicking into gear. “Derek, no. No, you pure soul! That’s not how flirting works!”

Derek flushed red. “I know that!” he said defensively. “It’s just that you’re so fucking weird. I thought that you thought this was okay.”

Stiles was too relieved to be offended. “No, man. That’s not even my dick!”

“What?!” 

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. It’s a stupid, long story,” he said. He saw Derek slump in his chair. He wasn’t sure if it was from relief or exasperation. But… Derek had thought he was flirting? And he hadn’t immediately called the cops on him. So maybe...“One that, maybe, I dunno, I could tell you over dinner after I actually ask you on a date?”

Derek looked stunned, but then a brilliant smile spread across his face. “That- Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea.” 

“Great,” Stiles said, unable to stop the breathless laugh that followed. He took the cup with the wine cooler with the intent to chug it, but changed his mind at the last minute, sipping it instead. Derek raised an eyebrow. “But you’re going to have to wait a week. I got to do it right.”

“Oh really,” Derek snorted.

“Yes, really,” Stiles insisted. “First I’m going to subtly drop hints that I’m single. Then I have to get your number, and start slyly slipping you compliments. And then I should buy you flowers, right? OR! I should be super observant and figure out what you like and get you the best of _that thing._ Then I’ll dress in a nice outfit and then ask you out! I guess I’ll actually have to get a good outfit-”

Derek pulled Stiles toward him by the back of his head, smashing their lips together, making him scramble to find his balance before he face-planted into the desk. He was caught up in the contrast between Derek’s soft lips and the burn of his scruff. He was able to tame the wild kiss, calming it into something that they could both explore. 

When they separated, Stiles was dazed, but he definitely knew he wanted to do that again. 

“Or maybe we can forget all that and just meet up Friday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of this: https://me.me/i/jon-arf-measures-boss-know-why-called-you-in-here-11106951


End file.
